Talk:Return of the Talekeeper
Discussion Given that Manticores are sight aggro, how is it that sneak popping these avoids aggro? Just tried it today - our WHM got aggro with sneak up as soon as he spawned them. - Ooka 05:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : I would guess, the way creatures aggro via forced spawn, is different from the normal Sight and Hearing and, for some reason, you can avoid the aggro with just Sneak up, regardless of the creature. :Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Keep an eye on what's going on when you pop. When I popped the manticores, a passing nitwit got aggro from the one I wasn't pulling and ran in the general direction of away, taking the manticore with it. We defeated the one easily enough (75DRK/37SAM, 75BLU/37NIN) but did not get the pebble. We thought the other one had depopped as written, but it returned while we were healing and wondering what was going on. After defeating it, I was able to get the key item.McGoonagle 22:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Solo popping *I just tried to solo the manticores for this mission with my 75PLD/37NIN and thought I was going to get aggro from both since manticores are sight aggro by nature. *Well, I popped a Silent Oil and popped the NMs and only got aggro from Eastern Sphinx, which was claimed in red. Maybe it was because I popped them with Western not in sight range or Sneak, but I didn't get aggro from both. Also, I only had to kill this one NM aggro to get my key item since the other had depopped by then. More testing may be required. Orlind 17:26, 9 February 2008 (UTC) *Tried solo popping tonight. Was standing south of southern pole when I popped the NMs and both we're looking right at me. Not sure if it matters or if it was just bad luck, but I'd recommend bringing a friend if you're not sure about the fight just in case. If you do have to fight both, it would be easier taking out Eastern Sphinx first as his Dispelga gets very annoying. As a 75Mnk/Dnc starting off with 300%TP and was able to take them both out and only dropped into the red once. Easy fight but took about 15 minutes. Malkavion 00:44, 9 May 2008 (PST) *This sneak-pull meathod can also to be used at the south rock to pull the Weastern Sphinx (slowga) solo, rather than the Eastern Sphinx (dispelga) if you pull from the north. Both meathods work, just a matter of what spells you want to deal with. Testimonials :*Easy solo as PLD74/DNC37, if you just fight one of 'em. Started with 300 TP, kept up Drain Samba II and Protect. Took 12 minutes, but I had time to make a sandwich. :*Soloed fairly easily as BST70/DNC35 - Drain II while fighting with CC. Used 2 CC, and 2 local Scorpions. Fought Western Sphinx. :*Very easily soloed with NIN75/WAR37 - I used SNK pop and only had to kill Eastern mob. He hit me once for about 90 DMG. But missed alot, only thing that took down shadows was Dispelga. - Napkin :*Easily but tediously soloed Eastern Sphinx with 75THF/37NIN with decent evasion gear. Shadows taken down by Dispelga every time rather than auto-attacks. Fight took about 8mins but not a single blow was sustained. - Nyuzu :*Easily defeated with 75 THF and 61 WHM with modest evasion gear. Suggest only pulling one. Be careful of adds that can occur as there are lots of scorpions, cactuar and antica around the ???. :*Easily defeated with 75 NIN, 75 DRG, 75 RDM, and 67 SAM. :*Can be soloed by 75DRG/WHM in a little under 4 minutes, but the problem was pulling just one. :*Can be soloed by 75BST/NIN using uncapped jug pets. :*Very easily soloed by 75BST/WHM using Courier Carrie. :*Easily defeated by a THF75/NIN37 and WHM75/BLM37. :*Can be soloed by 75PLD/37NIN with only 5% haste. :*Easily defeated by 75PLD/37DNC with only 5% haste (and 300tp). :*Easily Duod by 75WAR/NIN and RDM/BLM using Gravity and Bind, Warrior holds Eastern Sphinx to avoid Dispelga. :*Easily Triod by 75WAR/NIN 75BLM/RDM 75RDM/BLM using same strat as RDM-WAR. :*Can be soloed by 75WHM/37NIN. :*Easily soloed by 75BRD/37NIN. :*Can be soloed by 75BLM/RDM with gravity and bind. (Builds a resistance to Gravity.) :*Easily soloed by a 75PLD/WAR with DD gear, using the sneak technique so only one had to be fought. :*Can be solo'd by 75SMN/NIN or /RDM. They have enhanced like speed tho. :*Easily soloed by 75SMN/WHM using Carbuncle, curing with Healing Ruby II -Taruson/Carbuncle :*Soloable by 75RDM/NIN. Slowga and maxMP down moves cause some difficulty. :*Soloed easily by 75 Rdm/Nin. Eastern Sphinx slow hit rate makes keeping shadows up easy. Slowga and maxMP down were not a problem since he never got past nor knocked off stoneskin even after Dispelga. Standard enfeebs (Poison II/Bio II), let him hit my Ice Spikes for Paralyze effect. Fight took about 5 mins. Wasted/Asura :*Both NMs can be soloed by 75MNK/DNC with decent Evasion Gear and 300% TP. I was standing south of the southern pole when I checked the ??? and both NMs we're staring at me so be careful where you pop them. About a 15 minute fight and had one close call when both used Heat Breath for 250 damage but killed both with 70% HP and 90% TP remaining. Galka Mnk without Counterstance took about 150 damage from each when they connected which wasn't often.User:Ariannas/Sig 05:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :*Soloed by 75PUP/WAR in evasion gear. Fought both and needed DAD to recharge MP. HP hit red a few times.Kroot 14:47, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :*''Recommendation(BST): A method of isolating just one mob which I found quite by accident is to simply occupy the two mobs and logout. On my 75BST I simply had jug pet attack both mobs to gain hate and ran a short distance and logged out then back in really fast. Came back and to my surprise they were both just standing there waiting for me to dia one. Pulled aside and killed.'' :*Duo by 75PLD/RDM and 70DRG/BLU. Popped them, engaged Western Sphinx and did Savage Blade > Wheeling Thrust for a LightSkillchain, then the DRG took the Western while the PLD took Eastern. Fairly simple fight. :*Duoed BST/WHM 75 + SMN/WHM 75 : sneak pop did not work : 06/August/2008, CC got hate of both, so easy, Fenrir did over 800 damages with blood pact, NM erased all buffs frequently, so, don't loose time and mp :) :*August 21, 2008 - 75RDM/37NIN was able to successfully solo this mission. Make sure sneak is up and you're standing to the North of the big rock, lined up with the smaller one so you form 3 objects in a row. I popped it this way and only pulled the Eastern Sphinx. :*October 6th, 2008 Duoed WHM75/BLM & PLD 61/THF When I sneak popped them I stood to the North side of the Pillars. The Spinx popped facing one another and only one aggroed to the sight of me behind the other. They did not both pop facing me. :*October 26 75 BLU/NIN soloed successfully. Have sneak up and stand behide the rock the is furthest away from the other 2,and pull either one. Wait to kill the one u have till after the other one despawns, real easy fight. :*November 1 75DRG/32WHM was able to solo with above mentioned sneak strategy. :*November 13, 2008 75WHM/37NIN was able to solo. Sneak strategy worked. Dispelga was UGLY. :*November 13, 2008 Soloed as 75PLD/WAR with ease killing both sphinxes. :*Solo'd with 75SAM/NIN, pulled with solo meathod from the South rock, as I wanted to pull the Western Sphinx (Slowga), rather than the Eastern Sphinx (Dispelga). I waited untill the Eastern Sphinx had de-poped and then used 2 light skillchains to kill the Western Sphinx. I also had lvl 50 NPC healer with me. JbT 18:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'd 75RDM/NIN (non merited) with Sneak pull south of the ??? to pull the Western Sphinx, Dispelga from the Eastern Sphinx would have been a real pain via Red Mage. Deadly Hold did about 500 damage each time he used it even with Phalanx up, Ice Spikes were very helpful since he got paralyzed often. :*Extremely easily solo'd as RDM75/PLD37. Slow2, bio3, poison2, blind, and threw on every buff I could to counter dispelga. Fight took less than 4 minutes, didn't need to convert. Opened with 300% spirits within. If unmerited, or you don't have a decent shield skill/defense gear, I reccomend /nin, and genbu's shield helped a great deal. :*Easily duo'd by 75 pld/war and 75 rdm/blm. Pulled only Western Sphinx. It was an easy fight. :*Soloed the Western Sphinx as THF74/NIN37 after a botched pop while 3 other lower level party members got killed by the Eastern one. A long fight and Slowga was very annoying, taking out all my shadows and giving the status effect. Used a lot of bloody bolts but never fell under 800HP. :*Hardly solo'd both of them at the same time by a NIN75/DNC37 with an evasion setup. Due to they spamming Dispelga and Slowga, keeping Utsusemi was nearly impossible, so keeping Drain Samba II and spamming Healing Waltzes is a must, as it will be the only thing that will keep you alive. :*Soloed by a 75SMN/37WHM Galka without evasion armor, but regular MP+ armor. Killed Eastern Sphinx- Started with Carbuncle for aggro, ran away then used Leviathan and Spinning Dive whenever it was available and when MP was below 100 switched back to Carbuncle and just let him finish off the small sliver of health. --Turnineye 22:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :*Easily solo'd by a 70SAM/35DNC Galka Keep Drain Samba II up at all times so it will have less of a chance of dispel'ing Seigan before the timer is back. Aside from that keep TP, use Sekkanoki if you want to weaponskill. Towards the end it starts spamming TP moves, but nothing very powerful. :*Easy duo as PLD/BLU and RDM/WHM taking on both at once. PLD was able to land Head Butt about 90% of the time; it's useful for stunning Dispelga and Slowga. :*Easily soloed as rdm/nin (taru). Pulled Western from the south & barely broke a sweat. Resisted slowga every time..just annoying about losing shadows. At no point did I come close to needing convert...barely even had to cure myself. :*Solo as RDM75/NIN37. Western aggroed on pop with sneak up, Eastern never aggroed, then depopped. Fight was silly, never hit me. Did not break stoneskin, ichi to ichi straight-tanking. MisutoAsura 09:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*Rather easy to duo with 75RDM/WHM and 60SAM/WAR. Only killed the Slowga one, the other had despawned and both of us were able to get the key item. A fun fight. ^^ Eastern Altepa Desertagoy of Fenrir|Sore wa sore, kore wa kore...]] 19:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd Eastern Sphinx as 73WAR/SAM and 71RNG/NIN. Both of us ended with less than 200HP. Would have been a disaster if both attacked. --Hinabi 24, August 2009 :* Easily soloed as 75 RDM/NIN. I did the Western Sphinx. Slowga was a bit of a pain as it ate the shadows and that's if I was lucky enough to have them up. Spent most of this fight slowed but still never got below 950hp. Used Paralyze II, Slow, and Blind and he went down pretty easy. Had Phalanx, shadows, and Stoneskin on myself. Only broke through my Stoneskin twice. Paralyze kept him still most of the fight. Good luck. :) Kmomo :*Though slow, easily soloed by a 75PLD/37WAR in tank gear using sneak pop strategy. Arvis159 12:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :* Duoed with difficulty by a 75 MNK/WHM and 69 BRD/WHM without using 2 hours on 1/10/2010. With 2 hours wouldn't have been a problem. :*Soloed as an L73 DRG/WHM. Popped them from the east, then pulled the Western Sphinx. Relied heavily on Healing Breaths using the Drachen Armet, but the fight went fairly smoothly. Eastern Sphinx depopped before the fight was done. Cinnaris 3:50 AM, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy soloed on Blu/nin,got TP on surrounding mobs for Chain Affinity,then poped NM's,used Light skillchain on Western Sphinx and 2 spells to finish it off,rest of fight was real quick,used rest of MP to finish it up quick. (Moved this from main page to the Discussion page) :*Ridiculously easy with 90RDM/45NIN. Fought the western sphinx with sneak pull, and it didn't even land a single slowga on me. It was down in four minutes.--Iriscal 19:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC)